euscfandomcom-20200223-history
Europa Song Contest 2
|return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country/jury awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their top 10 songs. |null = |winner = "A Million Years" |pre =1 |nex =3 | Green =Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red =Y | Yellow = Y | Blue = |size = 350px|pre2 = |Purple2 = |Yellow2 = Countires that participated in the past but not this edition|Green2 = Participating countries|Red2 = Did not qualify from the semi final or the PQR}} Europa Song Contest 2, often referred to as ESC 2, was the second edition of the Europa Song Contest. It was held in Oldenburg, Germany as it was the host's country chose EWE Arena while Anke Engelke was selected as the presenter. Forty-one countries participated in the edition including Austria, Azerbaijan, FYR Macedonia, Iceland, Latvia, Lebanon, Malta, Poland, San Marino, Slovakia and Slovenia that made their debut appearance in the edition. Albania, Cyprus, Monaco and Portugal announced their withdrawal from the second edition. The winner of the second edition was Sweden the song "A Million Years"" performed by Mariette, which scored 141 points with a 13 points lead ahead the second time runner-up, Malta. Lithuania finished on third place, while Hungary, Czech Republic and the United Kingdom completed the top 6 of the edition. Location 'Oldenburg '''or simply Oldenburg is an independent city in the state of Lower Saxony, Germany. During the French annexation (1811–1813) in the wake of the Napoleonic war against Britain, it was also known as ''Le Vieux-Bourg in French. The city is situated at the Rivers Hunte and Haaren, in the northwestern region between the cities of Bremen in the east and Groningen (Netherlands) in the west. It has a population of 160,907 (December 2014). The city is the place of origin of the House of Oldenburg. Before the end of the German Empire (1918), it was the administrative centre and residence of the monarchs of Oldenburg. Archaeological finds point to a settlement dating back to the 8th century. The place was first mentioned in 1108 as Aldenburg in connection with Elimar I (also known as Egilmar I) who is now commonly seen as the first count of Oldenburg. The town gained importance due to its location at a ford of the navigable Hunte river. Oldenburg became the capital of the County of Oldenburg (later Duchy, Grand Duchy, and Free State), a small state in the shadow of the much more powerful Hanseatic city of Bremen. In the 17th century, Oldenburg was a wealthy town in a time of war and turmoil and its population and power grew considerably. In 1667, the town was struck by a disastrous plague epidemic and, shortly after, a fire destroyed Oldenburg. The Danish kings, who were also counts of Oldenburg at the time, were not much interested in the condition of the town and it lost most of its former importance. In 1773, Danish rule ended. It was only then that the destroyed buildings in the city were rebuilt in a neoclassicist style.3 (In German, the "neoclassicist style" of that period would usually be called klassizistisch, while neoklassizistisch specifically refers to the classicist style of the early 20th century.) Bidding phase Germany on 26 May 2017 announce that the canditates cities for the second edition was Hamburg Exhibition Centre in Hamburg with Capacity for contest 5,000. Esprit Arena in Düsseldorf with Capacity 66,500 and the last city was Oldenburg with venue EWE Arena with capacity 8,000. On 28 May 2017 German braodcaster (NDR) select for location Oldenburg - EWE Arena. Logo and theme The official logo of the second edition of the contest. The second edition logo of the Europa Song Contest was previously designed by George Rospier the main producer of Europa Song Contest. The main idea was to transmit something shocking, intense and energetic due to the some issues that the contest was suffering in the last edition. Overcoming those issues between all the producers and participants, led to this magnificient logo and everything is possible if you want to Save The World, which that's where the A note the Support Banners was made them by the German Broadcaster NDR. Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 25 May 2017 in Berlin. The big 6 countries were then drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. The rest of the thirty-six countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order The running order of the semi-finals and the final of the edition was by producers appointed by both the EBU and the host broadcaster NDR. Sneak peeks and betting odds There were five sneak peeks with one to eight countries in each sneak peek. The countries were divided into the sneak peeks according to the order of the songs announcement with the songs that were announced first being in the first sneak peek. The broadcasters can post their result for each of the sneak peeks ranking the songs from first to last. The betting odds of the edition are based on the rankings in the sneak peeks. The average rank of each country represented the country's odds to win the contest. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Forty-one countries confirmed their participation for the edition. Eleven of them, Austria, Azerbaijan, FYR Macedonia, Iceland, Lebanon, Malta, Poland, San Marino, Slovakia and Slovenia, made their debut appearance in the contest; Poland and San Marino initially expressed their interest for participating in the contest before the first edition but only confirmed their participation for this edition. Four countries, announced their withdrawal from the contest. Albania announce that the country will take a one edition break but they will return in the third edition with a stronger entry, Cyprus announce on 22 May 2017 that the country will represented by Ivi Adamou but later Cyprus decide to withdraw, Monaco announced their withdrawal citing financial and economical difficulties. Portugal announce on 21 May 2017 that the country will not take part in the second edition. Returning artists Demy return to represent this time her home country Greece after see wins the Greek National selection called The Greek Decision with the song "You Fooled Me". See previously represent Cyprus in the first edition featuring a Greek Rapper Oge and a Cypriot singer Charis Savva with the song "Me Oplo Tin Foni Sou". Results Semi-final 1 Seventeen countries participated in the first semi-final. Germany, Lithuania and the United Kingdom also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-final 2 Eighteen countries participated in the second semi-final. France, Greece and Sweden also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final Twenty-six countries participated in the final, with all forty-one participating countries eligible to vote. Voting grids Semi-final 1 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semi-final: Semi-final 2 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semi-final: Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the Europa Song Contest Countries that are active members of the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) are also eligible to participate in the Europa Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active EBU members * : RTSH announce that the country will take one edition break but they will return in the thrid edition. * : RIK announce on 22 May 2017 that the country will represented by Ivi Adamou but later Cypurs announce their withdrawal. * : TMC has confirmed their withdrawal from the second edition. Reasons for this are a lack of money, preparations, interest by the broadcaster, the public as well as the retirement of the Head of Delegation * : RTP announce on 21 May 2017 that the country won't take part in the second edition. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Sada Vidoo (Danish representative in the first edition) # Mr Lordi # Poli Genova (Host of the first edition) # Erik Karapetyan # Barbara Palvin # Arash # Matthias Schweighöfer # Laura Tesoro (Belgian representative in the first edition) # Máddji (Norwegian representative in the first edition) # Nicky Byrne # Birgit Õigemeel # Cleo # Gülşen (Turkish representative in the first edition) # Asel Sagatova # Tomáš Martinka Eleonora Boi Teo Keira Knightly Kristbjörg Kjeld Lisa Ajax Marija Kilibarda Gašper Rifelj GJan (Lithuanian representative in the first edition) Inna (Romanian representative in the first edition) Nicoleta Nuca (Moldovan representative in the first edition) Jana Burceska Alvaro Soler Imri Ziv Amber Polina Gagarina Volodymyr Ostapchuk Francesca Michielin Yasmine Al Massri Matt Pokora Anouk Jacques Houdek Markus Riva Tamta (Greek representative in the first edition) Zoë Eivør (Faroese representative in the first edition) Celeste Buckingham External links * Forum Category:Editions